Pro-bending comp
by avatarfanlin
Summary: collection of one-shots for the pro-bending comp on this site. updated every 2 weeks. Chapter 9: Kyalin
1. Chapter 1

**written for week 1 of the probending comp. i have a lot more where this came from.**

 **prompts: use of earthbending**

 **Jinora**

 **postcard**

 **sage green**

 **Earthbender** : **Someone returning to their lover after a misunderstanding**

 **Words: 925**

 **read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

It was early in the morning on Air Temple Island when Lin Beifong woke up, on the couch, without her lover in her arms, alone. Pushing herself off the couch, she walked to the door that lead outside and was instantly met with a panting polar bear dog, right in her face. "Oh no." As if on cue, the dog licked her face. "I really hate you."

Pushing past Naga, Lin took a seat on the veranda steps to bask in the morning sun that had barely risen, as air acolytes slowly emerged one by one, to start with their daily chores, when Naga nudged her in the side with her muzzle. "You want to play, don't you?" A whimper. "Fine. I was going to train, I suppose this will be an okay substitute." Circling her hands around each other, a ball formed from the earth in front of her. "Game of fetch?" Naga bounced from left to right in anticipation for the ball to be thrown.

Throwing the make shift ball in the air, Lin jumped and then spun, kicking the ball off into the distance, hoping it didn't hit anyone in the head when it landed as Naga ran after it. The game of fetch continued for another ten minutes, until Naga became tired and collapsed on top of Lin, who was too late to realise what was happening to escape. Now, she was buried under four hundred kilos of polar bear dog muscle.

"Aunt Lin?"

"Oh, hey Jinora."

"Are you okay? Do you want some help?"

"No, no. I've got it." Raising her arms, Lin raised the polar bear dog on some pillars, then shimmed out from under it before dropping it. Taking a seat on the veranda again, she reclined on her arms and let out a breath of air.

"Where's aunt Kya?" The young airbender took a seat next to Lin and looked at her curiously.

"Bed."

"And you're not with her because?"

Lin rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Should she really be talking about this with Jinora? Well she is fifteen, and already knows a lot for her age. Deciding it was okay, the Chief of police opened up to her niece. "She threw me out of bed. I spent the night on the couch."

"Ouch. What did you do?"

"That's the thing, I have no idea."

Jinora rubbed her chin with her hand in thought, something that she had picked up from her father. "Well, have you done anything to upset her in the week she has been back?"

"Well," _I can't believe I'm telling her this._ "I may have been a, uh, little, rough? With her when she came home last week."

"No, she said she liked that." Jinora looked up at her aunt to see that she had her eyebrow raised. "What? Aunt Kya tells me everything about you two. Especially last month when you slipped in the shower when you two were-"

"Woah! That's enough. I can't believe she told you about that."

"Aunt Kya trusts me not to tell anyone. Okay, so it wasn't the… rough lovin'. Were you late for anything?"

"Not that I know of. I haven't been late for anything because we didn't do anything that warranted a time."

"Well, then it would have to be something that you did before she left, that she only just remembered."

Lin remained silent as she looked back on the past few months of her life involving Kya and came up with. "Nothing. I can't remember doing anything wrong."

"Seriously Lin?" Both Lin and Jinora jumped at the sound of Kya speaking behind them. "You can't remember what you did?"

"Kya, I love you very much," Lin was now standing, "But I can't remember anything I did wrong."

"Jinora, would you give us a moment?" Waiting for the airbender to leave, Kya faced Lin and glared at her. "The postcard."

"The postcard?"

"Mhm. The one you sent me from Zaofu."

Lin thought back on her trip to Zaofu… five months ago. "What about it?"

"It was a stupid, plain green postcard with 'I'm fine' written on the back. You could have written, 'hey babe. Zaofu is great. I'm having fun with my family. Wish you were here. Love you and really miss you. Love from Lin' but oh no. You got what looked like a paint sample card, wrote 'I'm fine' something you say constantly when you are here with me, and sent it."

Lin rubbed the back of her head nervously and looked away with a pout. "I was worried if I said something other than 'I'm fine.' you would think it wasn't me. And it wasn't any kind of green it was a lovely sage green. It's their people's colour."

"I still think you should have done more."

"I did do more. The only reason I went to Zaofu is because you wanted me to."

Kya relaxed the arms that were folded across her chest. "That's true."

Lin pulled her into a tentative hug and smiled when she didn't fight back. "See, I slept on the couch for nothing."

"I guess."

"So, Jinora says you like my rough side."

A blush found itself on Kya's face, something that doesn't happen very often and Lin was loving every second of it. "I may have, umm, said something to her about that."

"I still have an hour before work and I'm not wearing any armour at the moment. So?"

Kya grabbed Lin's hand and the two women ran back into the home.


	2. Chapter 2

**there is a huge time skip towards the end. sorry it isn't as discriptive as you would like. had to cut 500 words due to my prompt of 1,324 words**

 **prompts: opal, incense and 1324 words,**

 **King** \- Able to move one square in any direction, he is the one piece that cannot be taken. The game ends when when the King is unable to escape from enemy pieces. **Task** : _Write about someone who is considered too important to be placed in danger._

 **read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Lin was pregnant. Six months to be exact and she was pushing the mandatory maternity leave date. Now as she prepared for another day at work, she found it hard to get out of bed and not because of her partners arms wrapped tightly around her but because she was too deep in he mattress to get up. Letting out a sigh, she rolled over as much as possible and poked Tenzin in the chest.

"Mmm."

"I need your help Tez. Wake up."

"What time is it?"

"Just after eight. I need your help getting up."

Pushing himself off the bed, he walked over to the other side and helped her into a sitting position, before pulling her gently to her feet. "Please don't go."

"I'm barely out of bed and you're already begging. It's just one more day and then I'm all yours."

"Lin, you know why I don't want you working."

"If this is about the Agni Kai attacks I told you there is nothing to worry about. Their attacks have been small. The explosives they use aren't dangerous enough to bring down a house, let alone a ten story building made of metal." She gave him a peck on the lips before walking to her closet. "Why are you so worried anyway?"

"You mean other than because you're carrying our child? Well you're extremely self sacrificing."

"Explain."

"You throw yourself in the line of danger with complete disregard for yourself. You have so many scars from doing so. Please, for our family, stop sacrificing yourself."

Lin finished getting dressed and turned to face her partner. "I'll see you tonight."

Tenzin let out a sigh as he leaned down to kiss her. "At least think about what I said. You're too important too me. I don't want to loose you."

"I'll think about it. Goodbye."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Lin sat at her mother's desk eating their lunch together. "Why is it that everyone can cook food but me?"

Lin cocked an eyebrow at her mother's strange proclamation. "I don't know mum. It could have something to do with you not being blind."

"Shut up. How did you learn to cook?"

"Kya taught me."

"When?"

"I was fifteen and wanted a challenge. I'm just lucky Kya was so patient with me. I screwed up so many times but in the end I got it."

A smirk graced Toph's lips. "Huh looks like that hippy is good for something after all."

They continued their jovial conversation, until the door to Toph's office burst wide open. The two women jumped from their seats in surprise to see an officer panting before them. "Chief, there's a bo-."

It happened so fast. Lin didn't process what she was doing until the last second. She was sacrificing herself again.

* * *

The doors to the hospital burst open to reveal Tenzin, with his mother and sister behind him. He grabbed hold of the nearest nurse, and practically screamed in her face. "Captain Beifong!?"

"Uh, room two zero one."

Kya took hold of Tenzin's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'll make sure she's okay. You look after Toph with mum."

They looked over to the waiting room where a bloodied Chief Beifong sat with her head buried in her hands. Rushing over to her, Katara bent water out of the skins on her sides. "There's so much blood, I can't tell where the wound is from."

Dropping her hands, a sob escaped Toph's lips as she tried to speak. "It's not my blood. It should be mine. I- I had to make a call Katara. They wanted me to decide."

"Decide what?"

* * *

Lin woke to the smell of incense. It was Kya's favourite. Over the years of being hurt and healed, Lin had always associated the smell with comfort.

"Lin, can you hear me?"

Lin opened her eyes slightly to find herself in a dark room, with Kya hovering over her. "Water." Opening her mouth, Lin soon found it full of cool liquid that gave her great reprieve. "I feel sore."

"I'll try to fix that." Encasing her hands in water, Kya began to run them over the earthbender's body, hesitating when she reached her stomach.

Noticing the hesitation, Lin's eyes went wide with realisation. "No. KYA NO!"

Tears began to pour from her eyes, accompanied by screams that had never come from her before.

Kya got on the bed and pulled her in close, trying her best to comfort her. "It's okay Lin. Everything is going to be okay. We'll get through this." As she spoke, a few tears were shed from the waterbender for the niece or nephew she would never know.

* * *

Kya came out of the nursery where her sister in-law had just given birth to her third child, to find her wife asleep on the couch with a nephew on each side, sleeping against her.

Kya smiled at the sight before coming behind the couch and folding her arms over her wife's chest, causing her to wake up. "Have a good sleep?"

"Not bad given the screaming in the other room. I forgot how loud she could be."

"Do you want to meet the new Beifong?"

"Sure." Carefully standing up as not to wake her nephews, Lin followed Kya into the nursery where Su laid in the bed, while Baatar senior held their new child. "How are you feeling Su?"

"Much better Lin."

"May I hold him?" Baatar passed the baby to their new aunt, watching carefully as she rearranged the baby into a comfortable position before rocking back and forth gently. "What's his name?"

"Actually Lin," Su ran a hand over the baby's cheek as she spoke, "he is a she. Her name is Opal."

Lin didn't know what was going through her mind as she quickly handed the baby back to her parents and walked out of the room. Leaving everyone in confusion but Kya.

Lin stood looking out the window. No sign of an attack so far. She continued to stare out the window as her wife calmly approached her. "Everyone said I was too important to loose but they were all wrong. There are plenty of earthbenders out there but only one airbender. There could have been two."

"Lin, don't do this to yourself. Your mother made a tough call but it was the right one."

"Was it?"

Kya could see using the reflection from the glass that Lin had her hand under her shirt and was brushing the scar on her abdomen. "Yes it was. And because of that decision, you now get to watch your nieces and nephews grow up. With me. I know Opal really wants to get to know her aunty Lin."

Lin turned around to see her niece being held by her wife. Slowly walking over to her, she took the baby into her arms and blinked back a few tears. "Its hard. I never got the chance to hold my little girl when she was alive. Only when we were lowering her into the ground did I get my chance. I miss her so much."

Kya pulled her into a hug from behind. Not letting go for an instant. "I know it's hard Lin. I know you miss her. I miss her too. She was apart of me just as much as she was a part of you and Tenzin. But she's in the spirit world now. Growing up and watching over her mother and cousins."

"Yeah. Opal is lucky to have such a wonderful cousin watching over her."

"Mhm."

Opal began to squirm in her aunt's arms, prompting Kya to step back. "I think my niece is hungry."

"I think you may be right. Lets get her back to Su."

"Yeah. Thank you Kya. I love you."

A smile graced Kya's lips as they began to walk back to the nursery. "I love you. Too."


	3. Chapter 3

**i will never be happy with this chapter but i got the okay from my captain. i am so sorry for the low level this story is. anyway, written for round 3. prompts are, green, gold, purple, Meelo, Eel Hound, Colours of the Wind - Disney Soundtrack, and the word colourful. Anyway, read, review and try to enjoy this**

 **word count: 1,570**

* * *

"Lin, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" The earthbender turned her attention, which was currently occupied by the moving earth beneath the bison, to her girlfriend sitting next to her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

The conversation was quickly interrupted by a hyperactive, airbending, five year old climbing over the Chief of police. "Aunt Lin! Aunt Lin! Is that your house?"

"Well if you get off my face, I'll be able to tell you." Kya giggled softly as she removed her nephew from her highly irritable girlfriend. Lin looked over the side of the saddle and let out a relieved sigh, at the notion of this 'lovely' flight coming to an end. "That's it. Tenzin!"

The airbender turned his head around from the helm of Oogi, at the mention of his name. "I see it. Where do I land?"

"The courtyard will do."

The airbison landed with the grace only a ten tonne animal could provide. Servants began to flood the grounds to help off the non-bending passengers, mainly Pema, who had Rohan strapped to her back, and Kya, while Lin and Tenzin undid the straps that secured their bags to the large animal. "Lady Beifong, it is an honour to have you back at the Beifong family mansion. Even if it was unannounced."

Lin looked down to see a woman in her mid fifties, with short white hair, green eyes and a short stubby build looking up at her with annoyance in her eyes. Her whole appearance and attitude annoyed Lin to her core. "I technically own this place as my grandfather left me in charge of the families assets, so I think I have a right to stay at my own home."

"Right, is there anything we can do for you?"

"Just make sure the kitchen is fully stocked, the chef is aware of our presence and that the rooms are ready."

"Yes Lady Beifong." The head servant signalled for the others to follow her into the large mansion, leaving the family to their unpacking.

"Are you okay Lin?"

"I'm fine Tenzin but I don't know how I'm going to handle being called 'Lady Beifong' for a week."

"Can't you order them to stop?"

"If my mother can't I doubt I can." Standing up, she hauled hers and Kya's separate bags over her back with ease. "Do you need a hand?"

"No I'm fine. I'll get the kids to give me a hand. You go on with Kya. I can navigate the place from memory."

Lin gave him a curt nod before jumping off the bison and joining her girlfriend and Pema by one of the flying boar statues that adorned the courtyard. The trio walked into the mansion. A large flying bore on the lounge room's roof, outlined in exquisite gold and green, instantly captivated Pema. "Wow. That is impressive. Is that real gold?"

Lin stopped walking to see what Pema was so impressed by. "Hmm? Yes. The gold is actually embedded three inches into the stone. My grandfather, Lao Beifong, believed it was a way to show our wealth but to hide how much we have. He also wanted the green on the inside of the gold to remind us that with wealth comes greed and jealousy from those around us and in ourselves."

"He sounds like a wise man."

"Man yes, wise no. He nearly lost it all. But that's in the past." They continued through the mansion until they reached the sleeping quarters where a servant was waiting for them. "Please show Pema to one of the guest bedrooms." He gave a deep bow before leaving with the acolyte in tow. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Kya gave her a small smile as she clasped their hands together.

They walked for a minute until Lin came to a stop outside an elegant door. Pushing it open, the two women were met with a large bed dressed in green and gold. It was sparse but the adjoining bathroom and furniture made it glow with warmth. Lin entered the room and dumped her duffle bag on the bed. "I never thought I would be back here. I have to say, I feel a little out of my comfort zone."

Kya wandered around the room and took in everything that was available to them, including the double doors that led out into the courtyard. She opened them and sighed when she saw Tenzin trying to control his kids. "I can't believe we walked in a circle."

"Were you even listening to me?"

"I was but I thought I would say goodbye to negative Lin for a week and only acknowledge you when you say something positive."

Lin let out a growl. "But I'm full of negativity."

"Sorry, did you say something?"

The earthbender couldn't help but smile when she saw her girlfriend grinning at her. Walking the five steps to close the distance between them, she wrapped her arms around her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "If I say I want to spend all day eating my sexy girlfriend, does that count as being negative, or positive?"

"I'll need an example." Lin sealed her lips around the waterbender's neck and began nibbling gently, only to have the moment broken by Meelo, squirming his way between them.

"Aunty Lin! Did you know you have pet Eel Hounds! Can we ride them?! Please?!"

"Uh, I guess?" The young airbender let out a whoop before running off to his father to tell him the great news he probably didn't want to hear.

"You do realise what you agreed to right?"

"A world of hurt?"

* * *

Tenzin sat behind his five-year-old son as he tried to instruct him on how to ride the fastest creature on land and sea. "Now son, the Eel hound is a creature that demands respect. For if you don't respect him, he won't respect you as his rider. You have to be firmer than you would with a bison."

"I know! Can't we just ride? I want to feel the wind in my face!"

Tenzin let out a sigh. "Alright, we'll start off with a slow walk before we make use of the whip-"

At the mention of a whip, Meelo summoned the air before him and flicked his wrist, aiming the stream of air at the animal's backside. The Eel hound reared up, knocking Tenzin out of the saddle and propelled itself forward, directly at a certain metalbender who was about to mount her own Eel hound. "Out of the way Aunty Lin!"

The bender barely had time to turn her head, as she felt a paw ram into the right side of her ribs, knocking her into the wall that encircled the riding grounds. "Lin!"

The woman in question rolled onto her side, clutching at her ribs, to see Tenzin jump onto the out of control animal and pull it into a controlled stop. Her vision was soon blocked by Kya, who was prying her hands away to evaluate the damage. She barely pressed a finger to the injury, only to have Lin let out a whimper. No way would she allow people to hear her scream. "I think they're broken, so please don't press on them."

"Do you think you can stand?"

"I've had worse."

Kya wrapped a hand around her waist and helped the injured woman stand. Lin let out a hiss as she put her left arm around Kya's shoulders for support. "Fuck, I've been through worse but in those instances I was unconscious. This really hurts."

They began to slowly move towards their bedroom, when the cause of this incident ran up to them, a scared look on his face. "Aunty Lin, I am _so_ sorry. I-"

"Not now Meelo." Kya let out a sigh. "Not now."

* * *

"Ow! Can you not be more gentle?"

"I could if you would just relax. I remembered when you were a proper earthbender and could handle a little pain." Kya finally managed to get her girlfriend's tank top off to reveal a deep purple bruise. "Ouch. it looks sore but it's really colourful."

"See, I'm not being a wuss."

"Fine, but I seriously think you have lost touch with what makes an earthbender, an earthbender." Kya summoned water from a nearby basin and placed it gently against the injured ribs.

"And what makes an earthbender, an earthbender?"

"The same reason we came here in the first place, nature. You have been locked away in a city for the better part of fifty years. The Lin I knew would have sensed that animal coming at her a mile away. Yet you were too slow to react. Maybe if you and I go for a hike tomorrow in the mountains, it can help both of us reconnect."

"I'm not disconnected"

"Oh really? When was the last time you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, or let the eagle tell you where he's been, can you sing with all the voices of the mountain, can you paint with all the colours of the wind?"

"Never." Lin crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "What do I need to do to get off this subject?"

"Spend a day with me in the mountains, no bending. I think we rely on it too much."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Good." Kya leaned down and kissed Lin on the forehead. "Now get some sleep."

"Thanks Kya. I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre: Crime**

 **Prompts: Bar, desert, Wei, use of element, post in first week.**

 **Word count: 1,943**

* * *

"We need help!" Kya and Baatar Senior looked from their position on the courtyard bench, to see Lin carrying a bloodied Wei, with Su and Opal carrying an in shock Wing.

Kya was first to her feet to assess the damage. "You found them? What happened?!"

"Looks like an explosion out in the dessert. Wing is in shock with a few scrapes but Wei-"

"His leg. Spirits, he's lost too much blood as it is. Get them into the healing room." The three Beifong women did as was requested of them and lowered the brother's onto separate beds once inside. "Lin, I need the room cleared, I can't focus with everyone hovering over me."

Reluctantly, Lin ushered her sister, brother in-law and niece out of the room and back into the courtyard. They stood in silence for a few moments until the older metalbender marched towards the air docks. "Lin, where are you going?"

"Back to the crash site. I know an accident when I see one, and that was no accident. Maybe I can find some clues or something. There is a higher chance of finding the people responsible in the first twenty-four hours of a crime."

Suyin quickly ran after her sister. "Then we find who did this together."

* * *

Spotting the scattered metal of the jeep, Lin lowered the police airship and moved to the hanger so she and Su could lower themselves onto the sand. "Are you sure this is it Lin? The boys never come this far out into the desert."

"I'm sure. That's a Zaofu number plate." Lin picked it up and passed it to her sister. "I don't see any bomb residue. A fault in the engine maybe?"

"No. Baatar Senior just preformed a service on it a couple of weeks ago. Is it possible for the sun to heat up the fuel tank?"

"Maybe in the movers, not in reality." Not being able to see anything on the surface, Lin used her metalbending to right the overturned vehicle, onto what's left of its wheel axles. The first thing the two women saw when peering into the jeep, was Wei's leg trapped between the pedal and console, pierced with a piece of plastic, preventing the boys from metalbending it free. The sound of Su emptying her stomach brought Lin out of detective mode to comfort her. "It's going to be okay Su. The boys are safe now, just focus on the task at hand and let it motivate you."

"Is that how you do it?"

"Yes. It's the only thing we officers can do to keep ourselves in the moment." Lin metalbended the metal from around the leg, before removing it from the plastic to inspect it closely. "The leg was cut with a blade."

"Why would they do that? They were only missing for a few hours. They wouldn't have resorted to amputation so soon."

"From what I can tell, it was a rushed job. Frenzied nearly. I think someone was after them. We must have scared them off with the airship."

Suyin took her baby boy's leg into her arm and lightly brushed a finger over it. "Who would do something like this?"

"Someone with a vengeance? I'm not too sure to be honest." They continued to work the crime scene in hopes of turning over some new leads, when Su suddenly called out urgently. "What's wrong? Did you find something?"

"Yes!" She pointed excitedly at the sand, practically waving her injured son's leg with great enthusiasm. "Sand sailor tracks! I can't believe I didn't spot them earlier! And they stop right here."

"Good catch. But how do we tell what tribe they are from?"

"It belongs to the Red Sands Tribe."

"And you can back that up?"

"Yes. When I joined a sand-bending commune, I learnt how to identify each tribe by their tracks. The Red Sands only use one ski instead of two. They are usually used to travel long distances quickly but don't allow for carrying large objects."

The two sisters were both thinking it, but neither wanted to admit it out loud. Hired contractors. Lin looked around a bit more and spotted groves in the sand from where it was sandbended. "They must have bended the car off the ground, causing the fuel tank to leak. The boy's must have decided that removing Wei's leg was the only way to clear the site in time before it exploded."

"Alright, we have cause down. Where do we go from here?"

"We follow the tracks, and I bet I know where they lead."

* * *

The Misty Palms Oasis was quiet as the sun began to signal the days end. The two sisters wondered the streets until they came to a bars entrance. All eyes were on them once they set foot into the tavern. Lin gave the patrons a hard glare, prompting them to go back to their drinking. "You spot them?"

"Hold on." Looking around the room, Su's gaze roamed over every single person, until it landed firmly on four men in the back, dressed in faded red. "There."

"You're certain?"

"Yes." The two sisters stalked up to them, prepared to physically act if necessary. "You men owe us answers."

"We don't owe you nothin'."

Lin had been in this situation, many times before and knew there was only one way to get what she needed. Grabbing two of the closest men near her by their necks, she shoved them against the wall. The other people in the room ignored them, having seen this happen many times before. "Suyin, watch my back, will you?"

"They're not going anywhere."

"Good. Now I have a couple questions for you and I suggest you answer them truthfully, I'm able to tell if you're lying." She turned her attention to the man on her left. "Did someone pay you to attack two sixteen year olds today?"

"You're not going to get a word out of him. Has no tongue."

The sandbender in question opened his mouth to show that he indeed, had no tongue. "Then you can answer the question."

"Yeah, someone put a hit out on them. I want immunity for me and my friends if we give you a name."

"Deal. I won't extradite you to Republic City."

A sick smirk crossed the man's features. "Some guy wearing a flying bison on the back of his shirt. Pretty old. Really short, like really, really short. Seventy-five maybe. Think his name was Lee or something."

"Lin!"

"I know."

"I gave you your information, now let us go."

"Not going to happen." Lin let the men in her hands go and wrapped a cable around their wrists as Su did the same to the other two.

"What's the big idea?!"

"I said I wouldn't extradite you to Republic City, I never said anything about Zaofu. My nephews deserve justice."

* * *

Lee walked the grounds with a little skip in his step. _Two Beifongs down, six more to go._ The doors to the Beifong mansion were opened by a couple of guards, to reveal the dark interior. _I think I deserve to treat myself tonight. Maybe get the chef to make me some bison stake._

As he navigated his way through the darkness easily, to enter the lounge room and blindly reached for the light on the side table. He jumped back in shock, when he came face to face with a scarred woman sitting in an armchair. "Hello Lee. How long has it been, forty, thirty five years?"

He took a few steps backwards, only to bump against something solid. Whipping around, he found himself being stared down by the scarred woman's sister. "How, how can I help you today?"

"Don't be coy with us. You know why we are here. Why did you do it Lee? Why did you try to kill my sons?"

The man's scared face formed into a scowl, at the question he found absurd. "Why do you think I did it!? Money you fools! I worked as the Beifong family's attorney for more than fifty years, only to find out I'm being forced into retirement, without a cent to my name! I was meant to inherit the Beifong fortune, and then that bitch of a mother of yours starts multiplying. With every Beifong dead, I would have gotten what was mine, but your two bastard sons, clearly made it hard on those imbeciles I hired."

Suyin resisted the urge to hit the man before her, she really did. Luckily for her, her sister stood up and decked the man square in the nose. "A bastard is better than you'll ever be."

"This is police brutality! You'll be lucky to incarcerate me you fool!"

"Lucky for me, I'm not the one arresting you."

Suyin flexed an arm out, and wrapped a cable around his wrist. "In the name of Zaofu, I place you under arrest."

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in Zaofu. Birds were chirping, flowers were blossoming and a light breeze found itself rustling the grass every so often. It had been three months since the incarceration of the assassins and the man who had hired them, allowing the Beifong family to finally move forward from the disaster.

Lin was sitting on the bench, trying to craft a gift from metal, when she felt someone coming up from behind her. "Nope, still too loud kid."

"Ugh, I thought I had you that time aunt Lin."

"Maybe next time Wing. I thought you wanted to watch your brother's rehabilitation session with Kya."

The young man took a seat across from her and took a bite from a piece of fruit he had in his hand. "Nah. He got kinda emotional in there. I thought I should give him a bit of privacy. Though I think he may be moving in on your girl. I've never seen him hug someone for that long before."

"I'm not worried. Kya isn't much of a cougar bear."

"Is that it?" He asked, gesturing to the metal in her arms.

"Yeah. Do you think he will like it?"

"He'll love it." The two Beifong's got off the bench and made their way to the healing room, where Wei was still sniffling into Kya's chest. "Hey bro, you may want to get off of Kya, don't want to make aunt Lin jealous."

Wei reluctantly removed his head from Kya, to look over his shoulder at his brother an aunt. "Hey aunt Lin, sorry."

"It's alright kid. I've actually got something that might make you feel better." Kneeling down next to her nephew, Lin produced a metal leg from behind her back and offered it to him. "I modelled it after your old leg."

Wei took the appendage from her and carefully inspected it. "This is so cool! And it's so light! Wait, is that my old leg in there?"

"Just the bones. We had no idea what to do with it so I thought it should stay with you."

"Thanks aunt Lin." Reaching down, Wei removed the wooden leg from his stump, and replaced it with the one made from a steel alloy. "Imagine the things I can do with this bad boy! I could easily craft a blade on the toes, or, or a shin blade. Those things are so cool in the movers."

"How about you just focus on walking with it first, before you think about making it into a weapon."

The boy wrapped his arms around her gratefully. "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome, kid."


	5. Chapter 5

**my inspiration was goldy locks and the three bears. Prompts: scented candles, ratty old hat, Whale Tail Island, element.**

 **word count: 1,113**

* * *

Whale Tail Island was extremely beautiful during the summer. Plain whales could be seen breaching from the cliffs that closed off the island from any form of civilised life, unless of course you happened to be an earthbender, just like the famed Republic City police Chief, Lin Beifong. Pulling the boat onto the shore, Lin dropped an anchor as a precaution, in case the tide raised enough to swallow the narrow beach. "Alright Kya, I suggest we set up camp first, get dinner on and then go for a dip."

Kya pulled their supplies out of the boat and gave Lin a small smile. "Sounds good sweetie." The two women walked to the cliff face, and the waterbender held onto her wife's waist as she raised them on a platform to the land above. "Wow, it hasn't changed a bit from the last time we were here as kids. It still has the fire pit our parents used during the war."

"Yeah, good memories of Bumi constantly lighting himself on fire and uncle Zuko having to put it out." They both laughed at the memory before getting down to business. "If you want to start making dinner, I'll set up the camp site?"

"Deal."

Setting up camp was rather easy for the earthbender, who just needed to make a large enough earth tent and unfurl their swags, which were rather comfortable thankfully, due to the hard earth they would be sleeping on. Emerging from the tent, Lin walked behind Kya, who was putting some chopped up vegetables in a pot, to hug her from behind. "What are you making?"

"Vegetable soup. It just needs a few hours to boil, so we have time to go for a swim."

"Okay, let's go put on our bathers."

"I have a better idea." Kya removed herself from Lin's arms and began to strip down until she was left in nothing.

Lin's eyes never left the wonderful woman's naked body, even as she bent down to reach into her bag, to pull out a ratty old hat and put it on her head. "I think you just ruined the look you were going for."

"I don't want to get wrinkles." The waterbender walked to the edge of the cliff. "I'll see you down there." Kya let herself fall, bending the water to catch her.

"Damn I'm lucky." Lin quickly undressed and ran off the cliff, knowing that her wife would catch her. She resurfaced next to Kya with a laugh. "Your hat is all wet! I can't even see your eyes."

Kya just splashed her in reply, trying to keep her own laughing at bay. "Shut up! I didn't think it through."

The metalbender took the hat off her wife's head and threw it away. "Much better."

The two women continued to swim around, kissing every now and then, until they found themselves lying on the beach, watching the sun set. "And you thought this was a terrible idea for a honey moon."

Kya shrugged, instead choosing to snuggle closer to Lin's body. "I said no such thing. I just thought that staying in your family's mansion in Gaoling, with servants waiting on us would have been nice."

"I don't think I could handle them calling me Lady Beifong."

The waterbender let out a sigh as she sun finally disappeared behind the horizon. "I think we better get back to the campsite so I can check on dinner."

They slowly walked back to the campsite, enjoying the feel of the grass between their toes, wrapped up in each other's arms, when they noticed something was off. "Kya, you did light the pot before we went for a swim, yes?"

"Oh no." Kya quickly ran to the pot and swallowed a spoon full of soup. "It's too cold."

"Do you want me to start it up again?"

"No, I can just use my bending." Clenching her fist, the waterbender managed to heat up the soup. Going in for another taste, Kya put a finger to her chin in thought. "Needs some more salt." Taking another spoonful, she let out a happy sigh. "Just right."

The two women sat around the fire together, enjoying each other's close proximity, when Lin let out a yawn. "I think it's time we go to bed."

"But it's our honeymoon. I've been saving myself for you." They tried to keep a straight face but burst out laughing. "Oh that was too funny. If you go into the tent, I can give you your present."

"Alright." Lin gave Kya a quick kiss before walking quickly into the tent, where she proceeded to get undressed, for the second time that day. She struck what she believed to be a seductive pose, which consisted of her lying on her side, resting her head on her hand and an arm thrown above her. "Stay calm Beifong, stay calm."

Kya entered the tent holding a couple of candles, only to burst out laughing at her wife. "Spirits. You look adorable. But sex isn't my present, I was going to give you a massage actually."

"Oh. Well I guess I could have kept my pants on then."

"You could have but I'm okay with this."

Lin rolled over onto her stomach and waited for Kya to get herself ready, when the candles she brought in was placed in front of her nose. "Scented candles?"

"Mhm, it's lilac."

"It smells nice."

Swinging her leg over her wife's thighs, Kya sat down and began to massage away, when Lin let out a hiss. "Are you okay?"

"It's too hard." An adjustment was made. "Too soft." Another. "Just right."

The massage was slow and precise as Kya used her few years of medical experience to work at the muscles of Lin's back. A moan escaped the metalbender every now and then, a rare hiss as a knot was worked out, then snoring. The waterbender leaned down, to see Lin's eyes closed, and her mouth hanging open slightly.

Getting into her own swag, Kya attempted to get comfortable, yet found it impossible, so she did the only thing she could think of. "Lin?"

"Mm?"

"The ground is too hard."

Lin moved her hand around, eyes still shut, until she felt the ground, to which she turned into sand. "Better?"

"No. It's too soft. Roll over."

Lin did what she was asked, and let out a content sigh when Kya snuggled into her chest. "Well?"

"Just right."

"Love you Kya."

"Love you too Lin."


	6. Chapter 6

**okay, i actually like this one. surprisingly. read review and enjoy**

 **Prompts: Episode,** ( **song) Ashes of Eden by Breaking Benjamin,** **(AU) blind (or if Toph - sight), element. LoK - Book 2. Episode 2 - "The Southern Lights"**

* * *

Kya stood on the docks of the Northern Water Tribe, waiting anxiously to finally see a familiar face for the first time in a year, since going to the North to study new bending moves and healing techniques. It had been a long year but she felt as though her bending abilities had grown during her time spent in the North Pole.

She looked at each boat coming in on the dark seas, when a woman dressed in black caught her eye in the sea of blue southerners. "Lin!"

"Kya?" Lin Beifong felt arms wrap around her tightly, causing her to stiffen up.

"Of course sweetie, who else would it be?"

"Yeah, sorry." The metalbender picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, before reaching out to take her girlfriend's hand in her own. "Let's get back to your place so we can catch up. It's so bloody cold out here."

Thinking nothing of the hand holding, which was unusual from the normally stoic police officer, Kya led them through the streets, into her small apartment and let go of Lin's hand. "Go take a seat on the couch. I'll grab us a couple of drinks."

"Okay." Lin shuffled cautiously across the wooden floorboards, when she bumped into something hard, most likely the back of the couch. Outstretching her hands, Lin felt around until she finally managed to sit on the couch. "Nice place you have here."

"Thanks." Kya called from the kitchen. "What do you think of the colour scheme?"

"It's uh, nice?"

The waterbender came into the lounge room and turned on the light, before holding Lin's drink out for her to take, which she didn't. "Lin? Don't you want your drink?"

"Oh." A shaky hand reached for the glass and completely missed.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not." The younger woman let out a sigh as she looked up in her girlfriend's general direction, revealing pale green eyes, akin to her mother's and a scar stretching from one corner of her eye, over her nose, to the other eye.

A glass was heard hitting the ground, shattering into hundreds of pieces. "Spirits! Lin, what happened?!"

"An arrest gone wrong, I guess."

"You guess?" Kya took a seat next to her girlfriend and took her hand into her own. "Lin, who did this to you?"

"Su. I got a call that a car was nearby and they had robbed a store. I managed to stop it and Su tumbled out from the drivers seat. She thought she could get away with this one but I wasn't going to let that happen. I had, had enough, so I moved in for an arrest. She cut the cable I had around her wrist and now-"She gestured to her eyes.

"Can I get a better look?"

"Okay."

Kya took Lin's face into her hands, allowing her thumbs to run over the tiny scars at the corners of her eyes. "They did a good job repairing the tissue, even if they couldn't repair the sight."

"Your mother actually did this. They were going to remove them but she used spirit water from her last trip to the spirit oasis. This was the best she could do, much to my mother's annoyance."

"So, you and your mother, are you on better terms? When I last spoke to you, you said your relationship was a bit strained."

"I ended up having to move back in with her."

Kya's eyes widened at the news. "Wow. How did that happen?"

"I didn't show up for my first day back since the accident. The Chief came by to see what was wrong because I didn't answer the phone."

"And?"

"She uh, she found me in the umm, shower on the floor having a seizure. I had a couple already but that was the first time someone found out."

"Lin, I think it's good that someone knows. If anyone can help you with this situation, your mother can. What brings on these episodes?"

"When my vision gets blurred." Lin motioned to her metal boots and with a flick of the wrist she removed them. "I've been using seismic sense to help me but it's not strong and I don't have the experience in water and sand like my mother does. It feels like I'm drowning and I can't escape." Kya wrapped her arms around Lin's slumped body and pulled her to her chest until they were lying down on the couch. "I, I'm no longer a cop either really."

"What do you mean?"

"The Chief took my badge away until my skills are on her level and I have to go six months without having an episode." The metalbender looked into Kya's eyes, or at least what she thought was Kya's eyes. "Please come home. I need help. I don't like feeling hopeless and when I'm around my mother, that's all I feel. I can hear the voices haunting and there is nothing left to fear and I am still calling, I am still calling to you. I need you Kya."

The waterbender looked away, ashamed of what she was about to say. "Lin I-" A rumbling was heard, soon followed by the roof caving in. The two women didn't have to move as they found soon themselves buried in snow and light debris.

Kya lifted her face out of the snow to see her girlfriend rolling around in the snow in what appeared to be a fit. She quickly scrambled to her feet, when a shadow of some kind appeared before her. "Oh my spirits."

The creature let out a screech and moved to attack the woman on the ground, who was unable to control herself.

Thinking quickly, Kya threw herself between the shadows legs and stood up, hastily throwing as much water as she could, with the use of her bending, at the beast. "Lin! You need to get up and run!" It took a moment for the sentence to catch up with her, remembering that her girlfriend was now blind. Her attacks began to grow weaker, until she was left panting. She watched in exhaustion as the black shadow raised its hand, causing her to close her eyes. When her impending doom didn't happen, she opened her eyes to see Unalaq, the Chief's son, standing before her and bringing the creature under control until it suddenly disappeared in a bright light.

"Are you okay Kya?"

"I'm uh, I'm fine. What was that?"

"A dark spirit. My brother destroyed the Spirit Wilds earlier today when the barbarians attacked. The spirits are extremely upset." He walked past the still shocked waterbender, to the woman lying lifelessly in the snow. "Is this Lin Beifong?"

"Oh spirits! Lin!" Kya quickly gathered her senses and ran over to the man taking her girlfriend into his arms.

"She appears to be okay. What happened to her eyes?"

"It was an accident, I don't have time to explain. Lin, can you hear me?"

The metalbender didn't say anything, instead she remained quite and still as her sightless gaze stared upwards into the night sky. "It would appear she is in shock. I suggest you find shelter, or get out of the North as soon as you can." The prince ran off in the direction of another spirit attack, leaving the two women alone.

"Ky, Ky, I."

"Shh, I got you." Taking the metalbender into her arms, Kya quickly ran towards the docks where a boat was trying to get as many tourists onto its deck as possible before fleeing. She ran up to an attendant, panting heavily as she adjusted Lin in her arms slightly. "Republic City?"

"Yeah. There should be a bed for everyone. We're not over packing this ship."

"Thank you." They boarded the ship and the onboard crew lead them to a room large enough for the both of them. She lowered Lin onto the bed and attempted to let her go, only to have her clutch at her arm. "Lin?"

"Are you with me after all? Why can't I hear you? Are you with me through it all? Then why can't I feel you? Stay with me don't let me go, because there's nothing left at all. Stay with me, don't let me go."

A sincere look crossed Kya's face. She climbed onto the bed and pulled Lin into her secure, safe arms. "I've got you Lin. I'm not going anywhere. Never again will I let you be alone."


	7. Chapter 7

i honestly don't know how i feel about this one. prompts are:

Tenzin

armour

(quote) "You have to fight to reach your dream. You have to sacrifice and work hard for it." - Lionel Messi

Earthbender: Both persons end up losing something or another as a result of this fight

read, enjoy and review if you want

* * *

Lin stood in the laundry, scrubbing furiously at her bloodied armour with busted knuckles, when the light flicked on to reveal a bleary eyed Tenzin. "Lin? What are you doing down here so late?"

"Cleaning my armour. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Tenzin entered the laundry, to see his girlfriend's armour in red tinged water "Spirits! Are you okay?!"

The young metalbender didn't have time to respond as her boyfriend's hands were soon on her body, searching for the source of the blood. "Tenzin, stop!"

"We need to get you to the hospital. You need a doctor to look a-"

"It's not my blood!" Lin's eyes met confused grey, prompting her to look away. "It's, it's not my blood."

"Then who's?"

"I don't know. We're still working on that."

Tenzin leaned against the washing machine, trying to meet his girlfriend's eyes to analyse what she had meant. "Can't you just interrogate him?"

"If he were alive, that may have been possible."

The airbender's eyes narrowed, scrutinising his girlfriend. "You ended someone's life? Do you have any idea how wrong that is!? It goes against everything I believe in. How could you do this to me?!"

Lin threw her armour into the sink and turned furiously to her boyfriend. "Yes I ended someone's fucking life and you know what? There was absolutely nothing wrong with it. You want to know why? Because I was fucking ordered to. And I don't give a shit about your beliefs because it has nothing to do with you. My actions did not affect you in any sort of way. So why don't you run off to your stupid Air Temple and live your pacifist life, where everything is perfect while I live in the real world."

Tenzin's face scrunched up as he turned to grab his glider from next to the door and fly off through the balcony doors.

* * *

The workday was long as Lin entered her tenth hour of work, a cup of tea the only break she allowed herself. She stood up to stretch, when the squad room's door opened to reveal a very high and mighty Tenzin, carrying a scroll in his hand. "Captain Beifong, I'm here to see the Chief."

She waved a hand in the air as to show how much she doesn't care. "That's nice page boy."

The airbender huffed as he continued his way to the office, home to the strongest bender in the world.

Lin was settling back into the rhythm of filling out forms, when her mother's door flew open. "Beifong! My office now!"

The young metalbender let out a groan as she stood up and entered the Chief of police's office, only to have the door slam shut and an arm wrap around her neck. She tried to struggle against the hold but it just got tighter around her neck until she could barely move. "Now airhead, you see your girlfriend like this and are you going to tell me, that you won't do anything in your power to stop me? A murderous psychopath who has killed children, pregnant women, elderly. You have the option to stop me by only one means, death. What do you do?"

"No- nothing. It's not up to me." Tenzin watched in horror as the woman he loved, had the back of her knees kicked in so that she was now kneeling in front of him, with the arm still wrapped around her neck.

"What about now?"

"It's not up to me." Tenzin said a bit more forcefully than before.

Toph's blade extended and she pulled her daughter's head back to press it against her throat. "And now?"

"It's not up to me!"

Toph let her daughter go and helped her to her feet. "Thanks for volunteering Captain." Toph turned to Tenzin and glared at him to the best of her ability. "The one thing I tell every cop that walks through these doors is, you have to fight to reach your dream. You have to sacrifice and work hard for it. As officers, we don't have the luxury of not making sacrifices. We must to everything in our power to protect the innocent. That man Lin killed yesterday had a little boy in his arms, about to put an icicle through his head. I ordered Lin to take him out and she did. You have to live with it, or leave."

Tenzin looked between his girlfriend, who was still rubbing her neck, and the Chief of police. He shook his head solemnly as he made his decision. "I'm sorry Lin. I can't do this. I can't make us work."

Lin didn't look his way as he opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him.

"Don't worry kid. Trust me when I say it's for the better."

"Whatever. What was that ambush about?"

"This."

Lin took the scroll her mother was holding up and read it. "A petition to stop police officer's taking lives or spend time in jail if they do. He's an idiot. He is literally wanting me to spend the rest of my life locked up for saving someone."

"Like I said, for the better."

"Yeah. Umm, can I take the rest of the day off?"

"No problem."

* * *

Lin was lying on the couch, eyes lightly closed as she listened to the soft music coming from her radio, when the door suddenly opened to one extremely angry waterbender. "Kya?!"

"My brother is a dick!" She pushed Lin's feet off the couch and sat down. "Why he would choose a criminal over you, I will never know."

Lin was still baffled as to why the woman was in her apartment, let alone cussing out her little brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought you and I could drink together and complain about how much of an idiot Tenzin is. Then maybe make out a little and hopefully have a great night together."

Lin allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "I'll grab the wine, you make yourself comfortable."

Leave it to a hippy to make Lin happy again.


	8. Chapter 8

**well, this is part 2 i believe to my groups challenge otherwise part 3. I hope you all enjoy this seeing as how i don't write korrasami that often, anyway, read, review and enjoy**

 **Word count:1,285**

 **prompts:**

 **"Look how big you've gotten!"**

 **(smell) alcohol**

 **(character) Katara**

 **(quote) "Your life does not get better by chance. It gets better by change." - Jim Rohn,**

 **bending of lightning**

* * *

"Korra, you need to make the call."

The twenty six year old Avatar looked at her master with tears and anger in her eyes. "How can you ask me to let him go? He's all I have left."

"I know he is but your life does not get better by chance. It gets better by change. Keeping your father's spirit in this world is not fair on him or your mother. In order for change to happen, you need to let him go and be with Senna."

Korra looked at her father's lifeless form, lying in the hospital bed before them. It had been five months since a drunken driver had claimed her mother's life and he was about to claim her fathers. "His mind has already gone, hasn't it?"

Katara let out a sigh and placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Yes, he's gone, but his soul hasn't. I'll leave so you can say your final goodbyes."

Korra's eyes landed on the man who taught her so much and kept her safe through so many times in her life. Now knowing that she would have to look after herself, she looked up at the ceiling in an effort to keep the tears at bay. "You know, I still remember how excited you were when I began waterbending. You threw me so high up in the air, mum wouldn't talk to you for a week. Then I began earthbending during a tantrum, sorry for that rock by the way. Even when I burned up your favourite bearskin rug, you were never angry with me. You were the best father I could have ever hoped for. Thank you for tolerating me throughout the years and supporting me in what I wanted. I love you so much. Tell mum I love her." She leaned down, a tear escaping her and kissed her father on the forehead.

Katara re-entered the room and began turning off the various machines responsible for preserving the strong Chief's life, until a persistent beep was all that was left, indicating he had passed. The old waterbender quickly pulled Korra into a tight embrace, holding her as the floodgates finally opened. "It's okay sweetie, everything will be alright."

Korra didn't listen, choosing to cry instead.

* * *

Korra's Peak, a place in the South Pole where she would run off to as a child when she was upset, where she could get away from the guards, where she would watch Tenzin come into the compound, where she went when she lost her bending, only to gain it back again and now it was where she vented her anger at the world.

Controlling the energy around her, she let it flow through her body, expelling it in the form of lightning, causing the night sky to light up in a hew of angry blue.

Tears were flowing freely from her. She yelled angrily as she let out another bout of lightning. "Why did you take them from me?! I loved them and you took them! Why do you take everyone I love?!" She opened her shirt to reveal a locket, given to her when she was only thirteen by a spirit and pulled it off her neck. She flipped it over, inspecting it, before throwing it into the air and striking it with a bolt of lightning, sending it flying. Just as she let out another bolt of lightning, she felt someone touch her on the shoulder, causing the element to blow up in her face, and send her flying into the snow.

"Spirits! Korra!"

"Ugh. Who the heck sneaks up on someone bending lightning?" She opened her eyes to see her wife standing above her, looking down at her with concern. "'Sami?"

"Hey." The engineer's lips quirked into a smile, only to turn into grief. "What are you doing out here sweetie?"

"I'm uh, bending my frustration at the universe." The Avatar pushed herself off the ground and leaned in to kiss her wife, whom she hadn't seen in months, hello but Asami pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"You smell of alcohol. You know how I feel about you drinking, especially when you decide to bend while drunk. I've seen what lightning can do to someone, Korra."

"I've only had a sip, I swear."

"I don't care." Asami let out a sigh, when she saw Korra's face fall. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit hormonal. I came to the South so you could have a shoulder to lean on. Are you okay?"

"I'd honestly prefer to talk to you where it's warm."

* * *

Korra turned around after starting the fire in her and Asami's bedroom, to see that her wife had shrugged off her thick winter clothing, to reveal her six-month pregnant stomach and was now lying in bed. "Wow, look how big you've gotten."

"I don't know how I feel about you calling me big."

The Avatar smirked for the first time in months as she went to hug her wife. "You know what I meant." Korra climbed into bed next to her wife and pulled her in close. "I'm so sorry I couldn't go back with you to Republic City. It's just been so hard with my dad being in the condition he was in, I was needed here."

"Don't be sorry. Never be sorry for something like this. I should be the one who is sorry. I should have just told the board to handle the company. I should have been here for you."

"But you're here now and there is something I've been wanting to do for months." Korra smiled as she stretched a hand out to Asami's abdomen, and felt her child kick. "Spirits that's amazing."

"Mhm. She's been kicking for a couple months now. She misses her mum."

"Heh, how can she miss me? You were only one month along when I came to the South. We didn't even know the procedure worked."

"True, but she knows I miss you and therefore, she missed you."

Korra laid down and curled her arms around Asami's stomach, pressing her face against it in an effort to feel closer to her child. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much baby girl but I promise to be there for everything else in your life, just like my da- my dad and uh, mum were there for me. I'll teach you all about them. I know you would have loved them and they would have loved you." The Avatar looked up when she felt a soft hand caress her head gently, making her feel as though she were a child again.

"Korra, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I knew it was coming but actually accepting it is a different matter entirely. The funeral plans have been set up for a couple of months now and will take place tomorrow. They've already replaced him with another Chief. He seems like a nice guy."

Asami pulled her wife closer to her, so that they were looking eye to eye. "I know what you're going through and I know you feel alone, as though you've lost your links to your family but you need to remember that myself and our child are still here. We still care about you, so the next time you have the urge to drink alcohol and bend lightning, come find me first. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks 'Sami." Korra closed the gap and gave the engineer a soft kiss before snuggling against her back, content to sleep well for the first time in a long time.

"I love you Korra. _We_ love you."

Korra raised her arm and rested it over Asami's stomach. "I love you both too."


	9. Chapter 9

**word count:936**

 **last one, thank the spirits. read, review and enjoy.**

 **prompts:**

(word) wild (dialogue) "Just do it!" (emotion) fear (emotion) regret (restriction) No sentences shorter than 10 words (genre) Adventure

* * *

"Lin, would you relax? I feel like you're going to break me in half."

"Oh, sorry." The metalbender loosened her hold around the waterbender's waist. "Umm, where are we?"

Kya slowed down the Eel Hound to look around, instead finding trees blocking her view in every direction. "I have no idea. But what does it matter? We are on an island we have never been on before, it's an adventure of a lifetime… well your lifetime. Unlike you, I plan on travelling the whole world. Discovering new foods, cultures and experiences."

Lin let out a huff as she dismounted the large animal and reached her arms out to Kya. "I can have an adventure in the city any time I want."

"Uh-huh." Turning sideways in the saddle, Kya allowed Lin to take hold of her waist and help her down onto solid ground… which wasn't so solid as evident by Lin falling backwards and Kya crashing on top of her. "Ow. So much for earthbenders being unmov-" Kya closed her mouth when she realised she was staring into beautiful emerald eyes. "You have really beautiful eyes."

"I do?" Just as the two women began to lean in, the Eel Hound let out a loud hiss and bolted off, leaving them in its dust.

"Damnit. You didn't tie her up! This is fucking unbelievable."

"Me?! That should have been the first thing you did when you got off!"

Lin let out a growl and pushed Kya off of her. "You're unbelievable."

"I'll take that as a complement. Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find a way out. If I keep going in one direction, I should find myself on the beach and then I can walk around to where everyone else is."

Kya pushed herself off the ground to quickly follow the angry woman. "So, you and Tenzin?"

Lin's shoulders slumped at the mention of Tenzin's name. "Do we have to talk about me and Tenzin? I mean, he cares about me and I care about him but there is no love. Well there is, ugh, this is so hard to explain. I honestly just said yes to get him to stop asking me. I just hope if I act like his girlfriend enough, I might actually fall for him. I love him like I love Su basically."

"You mean your annoying little sister who steals everything from your wardrobe and drives you nuts every second she gets. Yeah, I understand that."

Lin rolled her eyes as she jumped over a large tree root. "Not like that. I would choose Tenzin over Su any day."

"Understandable. Hey, let's go this way instead, it looks more interesting."

"No. We're going thi-" Lin stopped in her tracks when she realised Kya was walking off in another direction, completely ignoring her. "Stop!"

"I don't want to. I think I saw a lake up ahead."

Lin let out a sigh as she reluctantly followed Kya to a small billabong, with its reflection playing against the rock face that surrounded it. "This is really beautiful. I wish I could take a dip."

"Then why don't you? Nothing has stopped you from doing what you want in the past."

The metalbender turned around to see her best friend stripping down to nothing. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a dip. It's hot and I'm covered in sweat." The waterbender ran towards the body of water and dived in elegantly, coming to surface with a satisfied gasp. "Come on! The water is amazing."

Lin's hands went to the hem of her shirt, only to hesitate for a second. "I don't think I can."

"Just do it! If you don't, I will never let you live it down!"

Come on Lin, do it. Beifong's aren't afraid of anything. I know. So strip already. But what if- what if what? You cool down? Have a bit of a swim? Fall for your boyfriend's sister? Who cares? Just get your ass in that cool water. Lin let out a sigh as she quickly took off her clothes and jumped into the water next to Kya with a laugh. "You're right, this water is amazing."

"Mhm, if you come with me when we finish school, you and I can experience this all the time, together."

"Kya, I don't kno-" The metalbender soon found her lips occupied by someone who was not her boyfriend, though she didn't care. She allowed her mouth to be revenged by Kya's wild tongue, letting out a moan of pleasure when she felt hands move to her backside.

Holy shit, what am I doing? This is my brother's girlfriend… even if it is nice. You need to stop this, she will regret this for the rest of her life if she ends up with Tenzin. Spirits, I'm already regretting it. Kya pushed herself away from the woman attached to her lips and quickly got out of the billabong and began to get dressed. "We should get going. The group is probably worried."

Lin shook herself out of her stupor and climbed out of the water.

They walked through the jungle in silence, both not sure how to broach the subject about what happened. One was full of regret, the other full of need and want.

"Lin, I uh, I think we should talk about what happened in the billabong earl-"

"Is that a house over there? Maybe they have a phone we can use to call the museum!"

Kya was left to lag behind, as Lin quickly walked towards the house lying amongst the trees. "This is going to be a long day."


End file.
